cpbattlerinafandomcom-20200214-history
The Battlerina/Carney van Carnation VS. Nodas King
This is Carney's second battle with a penguin (in contrast to a puffle) at the arena. Its first one was easy, but things will get tricky here... Prologue The crowd cheared slowly. Crappe put on Nodas King armour. The referee, Referee Jeffry Shroomsky stood in The Battlerina. "Hurry up, slave!" said the Nodas King. Carney van Carnation stood next to a knife sharpener. It sharpended its fangs. "Woah! No biting" said Referee Jeffry Shroomsky. Nodas King picked up his weopen; he picked up a sword. "This will be swift" he said. "Carney, your pick" "Mum Umu Umo Murn" Which, translated into pufflenese means "I shall use no weapen" His fans cheared, while the Nodas Group laughed. "Hello, and welcome to Carney van Carnation VS. Nodas King friendly single battle!" said Reporter Joe. "Friendly? Yeah right!" said Nodas King muttered to himself. ---- Round One "Ok, I want a clean game! Now, take three steps back! ONE!" said Referee Jeffry Shroomsky. Nodas King and Carney van Carnation stepped once back. "TWO!" Nodas King looked behind him. "THRE-" "Look out!" said Reporter Joe. Nodas King strikes at Carney van Carnation. Referee Jeffry Shroomsky blew his whistle. "Foul! Warning One!" "Oh but ref-" "It's final!" "But-" "Don't make it a second warning!" Carney van Carnation springs at the Nodas king like a shooting star. "And it's a hit! 3% of 100% health lost!" said Reporter Joe. Nodas King circled Carney van Carnation. He then ran to attack. Carney swished away, but was hit by a plasma attack. "That looks bad." Jeffry blew his whistle! "Cheating! Nodas King, how dare you cheat! One member of your group attacking your enemy? Round goes Carney van Carnation!" ---- Round Two "And get ready for Round Two! Everyone has been healed up. And Nodas King strikes a deadly blow! 45% lost from Carney van Carnation!" And a deadly blow it was. Carney used its spellbook and sent a fire ball at [[Nodas King, followed by a thunder strike. "Miss! No hits!" Carney jumped, and threw a thunderbolt. "Hit! 25%!" Nodas King prepared The Elemental Punch. "Hit! 50% lost! Carney has 5% health left, and-" "Hey! End Round Two! Round goes to Nodas King!" said Referee Jeffry Shroomsky. ---- Round Three "The action is intense!" said a fan of Carney van Carnation. "Nodas King for the win" said Carvilon Monetes. "Whoever wins wins the game. Go!" said Referee Jeffry Shroomsky. "And the round is on! Carney van Carnation at 40% of health, Nodas King 100%" said Reporter Joe. Nodas King smashed Carney van Carnation. "20% health!" The Nodas Group cheared. However, Carney had something up his sleave. "Mu wa unu wan!" said Carney, which means "I can't go on". "Sorry" said Shroomsky. Nodas King grinned, and prepared- "The Elemental Punch, folk! This is the end for Carney! He'll knocked out! Remember, evil Battle Penguins have been known to kill their enemies" It was taking time. Suddenly, Carney threw a thunderstorm. He then attacked with a power drain. "Arghhhhhh!!!!!!! Help!" said Nodas King. He fell. "1..... 2.... 3.... 4.... 5.... 6.... 7.... 8.... 9..... 10! Battle goes to Carney" said Shroomsky. The crowd cheared! "And twenty points will be awarded to Carney!" said Reporter Joe. ---- Category:Single Battles